Manis Story!
by xxNewMoon29xx
Summary: So yeah I was kind of upset that there was no information for Mani so I was bored and tada! here it is please give it a try you'll never know if you like if you don't try.


**(A/N)I know writing this may seem like I really need a life but what can I say I didn't enjoy how the we knew so little of Mani and I was really bored and my mind is weird when it is bored and tired so this came out and I have always wanted to write in this kind of literature and there will be more chapters for any one who reads this sooo enjoy!!And REVIEW no I really mean it if you do ill give you cookies:3Also this movie is obviously not mine!!Or the characters except for Leila SHE'S MINE!!!!!  
**

**Leila's (POV)**

I was peacefully grooming my horse Midnight you can probably guess why I named her that she was a beauty of a horse then I heard mothers shrill voice calling me(Sigh).

_"Sweet heart please come in you'll catch a cold!"  
_

Geez im not five anymore _"Coming mother!...Sorry midnight ill finish tomorrow and will go for a ride huh! maybe well catch a glimpse of the beast how does that sound"_

As a response she snorted in my face I walked the house to my room wow never have I noticed how big the castle of Marqi Depshee really was maybe it was because we would have guests.I was so distracted by my thinking that I didn't notice Marqi calling me.

_"Leila! Leila!"_

_"Yes, Marqi how may I be of assistance's to you"_He studied me closely I could contain it no longer I burst out laughing.

_"I knew you were not serious ive known you almost all my life and you have never acted so.... lady like"_He got that right I would never become like my mother or my perfect and mannerly sister Marian I would not sit there and be turned into a pretty horse to be sold to the largest bitter what kind of life is that were women are treated as pretty objects for a while and then tossed aside for the latest jewel.I shuddered at such a ghastly thought.

_"Are you cold Leila you can borrow my coat if you would like"_He looked really concerned that interested me since hes always told me every thing that bothered him.

_"Whats wrong Marqi and don't lie I can tell when something bothers you"_I gazed deep in to his blue eyes as if daring him to defy me he cracked that has always worked since we were smaller.

_"Well I need you to come with me to escort Gregor de Fronsac and his companion Mani"_I stood there dumbfounded from what he told me he was joking he must be hes worse than my mother when it came to my safety.

_"Who are you what have you done to my Marqi"_His eyes lit with excitement maybe I should no longer do that I am setting the wrong impression on him.I narrowed my eyes he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

_"I give up you win I need you to disguise your self as a man and come with me, one of the men that were coming were hurt in a quarrel and no one will come since they are scared to death of the beast_ we ca_n't force them to come and .... I know how you are itching to come"_he smirked at me I happily returned it.

_"You have your self a deal my friend until tomorrow"_I replied

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_The next Morning-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_"Leila wake up now we must go and you must get dressed"_

_"Ok Ok just stop shaking me"_I got up and stared striping

_"Leila please there is a man in the room"_ I glanced everywhere but didn't see anyone.

_"What are you talking about Mar**-** oh right yes Marqi don't be a.... pervert get out"_I should have realized sooner anyway after I was done we headed out side it was dreadful there might be flooding.

_"Well what do we have here a very pretty man do you think your up to it"_

_"Um he does not speak but he is very brave lets move now we dont want to be late."_

_"Thanks Marqi I owe you"_We continued our way quietly after a while in the distant you could hear screaming I went ahead of the group when I arrived a man in a black coat was fighting several men at once he was an amazing fighter when he took every one down the man in the back came off his horse and threw a bag at the old healer and they left then finally he noticed our presence.

Who are you he called I couldn't answer or I would give myself away luckily Marqi was there.

_"Yes,might you be Gregor de Fronsac!"_

_"Yes, I am him how do you know me"_

_"We came to escort you to the Gebodan Region please come with us"_

We resumed our silent way back ....well most of us Marqi would not leave poor Fornsac alone and his friend would not rip his gaze from me as if trying to solve something (gasp) what if he knew no I doubt it I haven't as much as looked at him maybe my green eyes were my give away well it does not matter if he finds out right right?

I breathed a sigh of relief when we arrived home I led Midnight to the stables and stared drying my baby off when a man came out of nowhere I felt myself jump out of my skin. It was that man he must be Mani Sir. Fornsac's companion.

_"You not a man"_Shoot busted might as well come clean now.

_"Yes, how did you find out"_I removed my hat and let my long black hair form waves down my back he did not look surprised thats when I noticed he was a native he had beautiful eyes I could not stop gazing at them he was beautiful.

_"You have beautiful horse"_

I snapped out of my trance my cheeks burning form my inappropriate behavior.

_"Um, thank you I take much pride in her I raised when her mother died it was a very sad day"_

I only stared at Midnight to embarrassed to look at him thats when he took a hold of my hand and looked deep into my eyes like he could see my soul.

**_ xXx _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So like yeah... sorry I mad this so short ideas wouldn't come so it was cut short and DON'T flame me eh im trying hard here and im knew at this like I have stated before so don't expect me to update every day cause lets be honest it wont happen so thank you for taking the time to read this!!!! OH and review pleeeeeaassssssssssseeee!!!! Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed as well.  
**


End file.
